Electronic devices such as cellular phones, eReaders, and tablets are fast becoming necessities, especially for people on the move. Electronic devices can be used to place phone calls, to text messages, read electronic publications to browse the Internet, to take pictures and the like. The display area on a mobile electronic device can be limited due to its size, but the display area is usually adequate for viewing pictures or displaying text. Electronic devices typically include means for scrolling through text, such as pressing keys located on the device's keypad, a tracking wheel or other buttons located on the device.
The increasing popularity of touch screen devices with multitouch capabilities have alleviated, to some extent, the difficulties in navigating through digital publications. However the screen size of these mobile devices and the formatting of the electronic publications still presents a limitation on the ease with which one can navigate a digital publication. Improved systems and methods for navigating electronic documents using an electronic device would be desirable.